


A form of release

by Theonewiththepowerthvanquishthed



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boarding School, Drinking, Drug Use, Drugs, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewiththepowerthvanquishthed/pseuds/Theonewiththepowerthvanquishthed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock went to an all boys boarding school.  Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A form of release

On the exterior Worth was a prestigious school known for its academic and athletic success. Worth prided itself of its upstanding morals and strict ruling however reputation was merely that, a reputation. In reality there was a host of unsavoury activities going on under the teachers noses. These activities ranged from smoking and gambling to drugs and sex, all of it was religious ignored by the members of staff. As long as the public and parents weren't aware of these activities they went unpunished. Sherlock took full advantage of this. 

He hated Worth, not as much as his previous three secondary schools but nearly as much. However it meant he didn't have to spend upwards of 10 months of the year at home with his parents. In worth he was away from them and their shouting and criticism. In Worth he was ignored and that suited him perfectly. As long as his course work was handed up the teachers didn't question his absence from class and as long as he kept his mouth shut the other boys left him alone. Of course he rarely did stay quiet and that was the cause of his numerous black eyes, bloody lips and on one occasion three cracked ribs. 

He was on the fire escape of he science building smoking when Carling approached him. Max Carling was eighteen, three years his senior. He was 5 11" with shaggy brown hair and broad shoulders. " Your Holmes right ?" He asked. 

Sherlock dragged his eyes away from the horizon to answer " Yes, and your Carling"

"Right in one" he grinned. He slid down the wall to sit next to Sherlock and dug rolling papers and and small Baggie out of his pocket. Sherlock watched as he rolled a thin joint, his fingers when long and tanned and he found himself transfixed. He was shaken from his daze by Carling voice, " want a drag ?" He had the joint extended towards Sherlock and he could smell it clearly. He wasn't a fan of weed, it dulled his sense and made him slow but he found himself accepting it. 

They sat together in silence until the joint was gone and Carling stood, he coughed nervously and offer a hand to help Sherlock up. " I don't suppose you'd want ... I mean if your up for it... We could"

Sherlock listened to him stumble over his sentence for a moment while he considered his answer. It was obvious what Carling was offering. Worth was an all boys school and the majority of them slept with their classmates on a regular basis. It was just a form of release for them. 

Sherlock cut Carling off before he could stutter on any longer, " yes! .... I'd like that " he grinned up at Carling.

They stood on the fire escape staring awkwardly at each other for a few minutes, until Sherlock took the initiative, " I have things to do so if you want to do this we should go now." 

" oh right , yeah lets go" 

They ducked back through the window, jogged down the stairs out of the science building and headed for the changing rooms on the outskirts of the cricket pitches. It wasn't cricket season so the changing rooms were supposed to be locked but years ago a spare key had been stolen and could now be found on the sill of the bathroom window. They let themselves in and locked the door behind themselves. Sherlock could feel his heart starting to race and he felt lightheaded and numb. The situation made him giggle but he stopped abruptly when Carling slid a hand into the back pocket of his school trousers and squeezed his ass. He turned to face him and Carling walked him backwards into the wall. Sherlock stretched up for a kiss but carling twisted his face away sharply, " I'm not a poof, that's just gay!" He grabbed sherlocks shirt and used it as leverage to flip him around. His cheek was pressed against the wall and was shockingly cold in comparison to his over heated body. He felt hands fumble with his flys and a warm, sweaty hand reached inside his boxers to stroke him. A groan escaped his lips and he pressed his forehead against the wall so he could look down and see long fingers wrapped around his cock. He could feel Carling hard against his ass and ground back against him. Carling swore and then the warmth around his cock was gone and carling and shoving his trousers and pants down to his knees and grasping at his own flys. He heard him spit and tried to turn to see what he was doing but before he could he felt the wet slide of Carlings cock between his cheeks, he could feel him drag against his hole and press and the back of his balls. Suddenly the tension in his groin was nearly too much to bear and he realised to his embarrassment that he was moaning and gasping loudly. Carlings hand was back on his cock, stroking tight and fast , his thumb flicking over the head while his other hand held his hips in place with a bruising grip. He could feel Carlings thrusts becoming rougher and more erratic, he too was moaning. Sherlock could feel his release just out of reach and then carling came. As he came Sherlock felt the hot pluses of cum hit the back of his balls and Carling bit down on this shoulder, the combined sensations pushed him over the edge and he came hard, streaks of cum hit the wall in front of him and he bit the ball of his hand to stop himself crying out. 

Almost as soon as he'd cum Carling stepped away from Sherlock and pulled up his trousers, he gave himself a quick once over before moving towards the door, " thanks..... Lock up when your done" and he was gone leaving Sherlock still braced against the wall with his trousers round his ankles and covered in cum. Sherlock did a hasty clean up and tried to shake the feeling of abandonment. He locked the changing rooms door behind himself out the key back on the si and headed for the school. 

It came as a massive surprise to him when three days later Carling sought him out after dinner with two Es and an offer for a walk. The walk turned out to be round of mutual handjobs behind the maintenance sheds. After that a pattern formed, three or four times a week he and Carling would skip class or meet up in the evening, usually do some form of narcotics, and always have sex. Sherlock got his first blowjob in Carlings dorm room while he was supposed to be in double French, he attempted to return the favour but after twenty minutes Carling got fed up and wanked onto his face. The next time went better and by Christmas everything was perfect. 

Christmas however meant going home, home meant fighting and drinking and crying from the majority of the household. Sure enough Christmas Day rolled round and his father was no where to be found, he left a voicemail at three thirty to say he was working but in reality they all knew he was having dinner with his assistant who he'd been fucking for the past ten years. His mother pretended she didn't know this and proceeded to finish a bottle of sherry, call Sherlock a cunt and throw the platter the Turkey was supposed to be on at him. It glanced off his shoulder and cheek and left a nasty bruise. In retaliation he went upstairs took three Es and opened his fathers most expensive whiskey. However his mother has gone to bed so the only one who saw Sherlock in his drug and drink infused stupor was Mycroft who arrived home at four fifteen to find him passed out of the couch. He rolled Sherlock into the recovery position, put a glass of water by his head , and went upstairs to repeat the process on their mother. 

School started back on the 6th of January, sherlocks 16th birthday. He didn't expect anyone to pay any heed to it so he was surprised when Carling marched into his dorm room that evening, " come on, Iv got your birthday present " 

Sherlock raises and eyebrow in disbelief " you got me something?" He questioned. 

" of course i did , it's for me too though " 

They set off out of the school and down towards the changing rooms, they went in as far as the centre room which had no windows so they could safely turn in the lights. " here, catch" Carling tossed him a small plastic Baggie half full of white powder. 

" Cocaine ? Really?.... That's my present ?" 

" well it's half of it " Carling teased and threw him a small bottle. 

" lube ? "   
" well I thought for your 16th... Well that I'd... Ya know... Fuck you " 

Sherlock paused, he'd be lying if he said he'd never thought of it and the idea definitely appealed to him," okay, let's do it " 

He opened the Baggie and tipped out the powder into the table in the centre of the room. Carling pulled his wallet out of his pocket and using a business card cut the powder into 4 lines. He then rolled a 10 pound note into a straw and offers it the Sherlock. He hesitated, did he really want to do coke. Before he could think too deep into it he snatched the note from Carlings hand and bent over the table and inhaled the first two lines in quick succession. As Carling bent over to take his lines he quickly assessed how he felt , his nose and the back of his throat had gone numb but other than that he felt the same. Just as he was wondering how long it would take to kick know he felt Carlings hand on his back pushing him over the table. He pulled his shirt over his head while Carling pulled his flys free and shoved his trousers and pants down, Sherlock kicked them off while Carling stripped off his shirt too. He turned to look, to try and admire but Carling put and hand between his shoulder blades and pushed him down onto the table. Sherlock could feel his temperature rising, he was already sweating and his heart was beating double time. His whole body seemed centres on the touch of Carlings hands. He groaned in displeasure when the hands left his body but there was the snick of the lube being opened and then the hands returned. One held his shoulder keeping him flat to the table while the other , wet with lube , slid into his ass crack and against his hole, before he had time to register the sensations properly one finger was being roughly pushed inside him. His body was on fire and all its intensity focused on it one point where Carlings finger was pushing inside. carling withdrew and Sherlock whined at the loss but too soon it was back but this time two fingers were forcing their way inside and Sherlock squirmed, " slow down, that burns" he panted. 

Carlings reply was short and harsh, spoken through gritted teeth, " shut up, you'll be fine" 

Sherlock gasped and shifted but Carlings hand held him in place. He followed just a quickly with three fingers and Sherlock couldn't help but cry out. 

" I said.... Shut up!" Carling bit out. 

" just slow down a bit ..... Please" Sherlock begged. 

Carling relented and slid back in two fingers. After several minutes of rough fingering, carling pulled them out altogether and grasped for the condom by sherlocks cheek. Sherlock was gasping, his body was a light and his brain was a thousand times better. Everything seemed so sharp and clear and his mind was working a lightning speeds, this all stopped when he felt the blunt tip of Carlings cock pressing against his hole. His brain and body both centred in on the burning stretch. It hurt but it felt good too. It was so intense he was gasping for air and so was Carling. He kept pressing until his hips were flush with Sherlock ass. They stood there paused for a moment, both gasping for air and then Carling to thrust. His movements were rough and sharp, he was ploughing into Sherlock with only the thought of coming on his mind. Sherlock grabbed the edge of the table and braced himself, as he did so he rolled him hips and Carlings cock slammed into his prostate. Sherlock couldn't help himself from crying out and rolled his hips again searching for that perfect spot. With the cocaine rushing through his system making every touch better and Carlings cock slamming relentlessly off his prostate, Sherlock hung right on the edge, a single touch would set him off but his hands were busy bracing himself on the table and carling didn't seem likely to help. 

He felt Carlings hands tighten on this hips and he pressed his face into the crook of sherlocks neck, " oh fuck.... I'm gonna come... Fuck" carling gasped. He let out a strangled gasp and bit down on the side of Sherlock neck as he came. The sensation of Carling coming and the teeth in his neck was enough to finish Sherlock. He cock jerked against the table and shot cum across his chest and stomach. Suddenly his arms gave out and he slumped across the table gasping. He felt carling pull out and couldn't contain the groan that slipped his lips at the sensation. Carling tossed the condom into the bin in the corner and proceeded to fix his clothes. " all right?" He ask and Sherlock merely nodded against the table. His body was aching but the drug in his system was making his brain race, he felt fantastic. " we could do that again some time if you want ?" Carling suggested as he prepared to leave. 

" the drugs or the sex?" 

" both, either ?" 

" I'm amicable to that " 

" right well..... I guess I'll see you around" and he left, slamming the door behind himself. 

Sherlock slowly stood and assessed himself, his hair was a mess, his nose was numb, his shirt was balled on the floor, there was semen on this torso, his trousers and pants were piled at his ankle and his backside ached. However he couldn't care less, his mind hummed and sang and he was grinning as he tidied up and left the building. He's being carefully stealing chemicals from the storerooms and now felt like the perfect time to use them. 

Sherlocks first kiss was several months later in the last day of term. He was supposed to clearing out his thing but carling had called round with a bag of coke and two condoms. They were currently lying naked on sherlocks bed, smoking and coming down from the high. 

" I suppose that was the last time, now that I'm off the uni?" Carling mentioned casually.

" yes, I suppose so" He agreed,

Carling stood and began to get dressed, " I can't wait for uni, can't wait to fuck a girl!" He grinned down at Sherlock. " no offence, I know your a poof and everything "   
Sherlock stayed quiet, he knew he was gay, he had for ages but it felt strange when someone else knew. He closed his eyes and tried to hold onto the last dregs of the high still in his system, he was shocked out of it by the feel of lips on his, Carling was kissing him, it was chaste and short but it was a deliberate kiss and he couldn't stop his heart from racing. 

Carling pulled away and walked to the door, he paused and looked back, " thanks, bye" and left. 

Sherlock watched the door close and settled back in his bed, what was he going to do for the next year in school? He supposed he'd have to find another way to release tension. The cocaine did that pretty well, he'd probably just stick to that.


End file.
